


All it took

by BreesWishingWell



Series: Crankiplier [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuties, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Getting Together, High School, M/M, all based on my actual expiriances, but like im gonna need sleep in real life, fuck you mom, i promise im okay guys, i should actually be sleeping right now, im soft, they love eachother, totally not a vent fic, what i really need is crankiplier to boost my serotonin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell
Summary: Ethan has problems with his parents, and Marks helps him trough it.-=-=-=-High school AUBased on my very own experiances
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	All it took

**Author's Note:**

> Another Crankiplier thing? Yeah, i know.
> 
> Everything that happend in this story has happened to me in real life. I am having a hard time with my parent situation and wrote this as a vent thing. Im okay, dont worry, please just enjoy our boys being in love :)
> 
> No harm or ill intended to Ethan Mark, or their Significant Others! this is for fun!
> 
> -=-=-=  
> Time: 1 hour and 30 minutes  
> Words: 1654 Words

Ethan was not having a good couple of days.

To start of,

The day before yesterday he got an F for an important English test, which led to a really bad fight with his mom. And by really bad i mean like, REALLY bad.

  
Ethan’s Mom sort of had this power over him. A power that no matter what he did, or said, she would make him feel guilty about it. He didn't do the dishes because he was busy with school work? His mom would yell, scream, and cry until the beast that lived in the pit of Ethan’s stomach was fed enough to gnaw at him for the rest of the night. 

And it's not like he didn't get it. He did, you know. He knew that she was a financially struggling single mom. But it’s not like he hadn't heard about how hard she had it.

Every fight, she’d force him to sit uncomfortably on the couch and listen to her cry about her problems. That may sound rude, but trust me, it gets old after 50 times.

But that fight from yesterday was a turning point.

She had been yelling about how lazy Ethan was. About how he never did any work around the house, and now also got bad grades. She called him a fucking moron. A dumb bitch. An unwanted child.

She’d said that if he kept going like this she’d throw him out to his dad.

Because, Ethan didn't only have a mom. He also had a dad.

His dad was the nicest person Ethan knew. Granted, he had a little more money then his mom, but that didn't take away the fact that his dad cared for him. His dad wanted him there. He was often busy with work, but he would make time for him. And his girlfriend was so incredibly nice too. Probably more of a mother then his own had ever been. She stood by him when he came out to bisexual, and came out as the same to him. His dad was just so much better then his mom. He wanted to live at his dad's house.

But his mom, saying that like it was a punishment, just pushed him off the edge.

“Maybe i want to!” He’d shouted out to her. He had never yelled, or fought back in sheer fear of what she would do to him. He was even stunned by what he had said, and needless to say, he probably should've kept his mouth shut.

His mom said things so horrible. She ranted about how his dad’s only purpose in life was to screw her over, something about a house he doesn't want to sell. Ethan had never heard anything about a house. His mom told him his dad didn't love him. That he was just pretending to to seem popular and brag. That his and his girlfriends relationship was a lie, that he was cheating on her. Ethan almost started to believe it.

That day, he went to bed crying like a maniac, and didn't sleep for the entire night.

Luckily his dad had asked him to come sleepover at his new house, to which Ethan immediately said yes. He had left a note on the bar for her to find instead of texting her, so she hopefully wouldn't yell at him over text too.

He arrived at his dad, and they went about their day. They went grocery shopping, He even helped with cooking and then they had dinner and watched a movie after. He had been in their newly bought house before, but this was the first time actually living in it. It was huge, but felt so cozy. Like the home of an actual family.

...Which, brings us to now.

Ethan was laying in his bed, looking around his room.

It was quite an impressive room. Big, bigger than at his mom’s house. A part of the ceiling was a sloped ceiling, and there was a rectangular sort of hole in the wall, that led to the big window looking out on the street. A heater lined the wall there. On the opposite wall there was a small, built in closet. Currently, there wasn't a lot of content in his room. Just a bed he got from his dad's girlfriend, a small table and a standing mirror. Along with some boxes, of course.

But Ethan didn't feel happy at all.

Instead, he felt guilt. He knew he shouldn't listen to what his mom says. She’s been shitting and lying to him for years. She was obviously making stuff up, his dad would never be like that.   
But still, a pit formed in hisn stomach. He felt guilty for liking this place. Guilty for liking it more than his mom. Guilty for getting in the way, guilty for even considering believing what his mom said.

He was sad.

Not a breakdown sad, but a setting sad. Like there was a dark cloud around him. It wasn't raining, but the sky was gray. He was gray.

He wanted to talk to someone.

He picked up his phone and scrolled a bit through the contacts. Bob, no he was probably asleep… Tyler? No, we talk about video games a lot, that’d ruin the vibe… Wade? No, he would also be asleep…

His finger hovered over a contact.

Mika.

His Girlfriend.

They had met over the internet and hit it off immediately. They got together about 3 months after, probably way too fast. Especially lately, he felt so… disconnected from her. They barely talked anymore, and anything one of them would text the other would reply way too late.

His finger moved down the contact under hers, and called it.

. . .

Ethan bit his nail nervously.

. . .

Swallowing thickly, he hoped with all his heart he was awake.

. . .

“Yo Eth.”

“Oh Mark, thank god you picked up.” The boy replied, forgetting to mask the desperation in his voice. There was a small chuckle on the end of the line. “You okay? Why are you up so late?”

The relief of Mark picking up had vanished, and was replaced by the guilt that he felt earlier. Telling another person would make it so real though, it felt even heavier on his body. Unknowingly, tears started to form in the corner of his eyes.

“Im sad.”

Mark frowned on the other side, although Ethan wouldn't have known. “Why? Are you okay?” a sniffle could be heard.

“Can you come over to my dad’s?” He asked, ignoring both questions completely. Mark on the other hand, was paying closer attention to his best friend then the science homework he was supposed to be making. Ethan, being Ethan, wouldn't just ask someone to come over to his if it wasn't important.

“Of Course, I'll be there in 5. Stay calm for me, okay?” He told him.

Ethan only nodded, lip quivering. _Don't break down,_ he told himself. _Not right now, not if Mark is coming._

Not soon after, there was a tap at the window. The two boys had figured out a system to climb in and out of both of their houses via their bedroom windows, thanks to both having some conveniently located trees in their front yards.

Ethan unlocked the door, and Mark jumped in, trying to be as quiet as possible. The first thing he did, was wrap the smaller boy up in a hug. Which said boy half expected to happen. But the moment the two strong arms were wrapped securely around him,

It felt like the dam holding back his emotions finally broke.

Gripping onto the taller’s shirt tightly, Ethan sobbed into his shoulder. Bawling his eyes out. Mark rubbed his back comfortingly, tracing random shapes along it to calm him down.

Carefully, he guided his friend to his bed and put the two of them down, Placing the other in his lap and pulling a blanket over them both. Once Ethan’s sobs had calmed down a bit, he started speaking.

“Ethan, what happened?‘ he murmured. The boy in question only whimpered in response. 

“M-Mom got mad at me again yesterday… said mean stuff ‘bout dad…. I.. i just feel bad about e-everything now.”

Mark growled lightly. He had been best friends with Ethan for so long, he knew how horrible his mom could be. He had met her ugly, alcoholic ass way more times then he wanted too, he absolutely despised her. Nobody could make his Ethan feel that horrible.

“Baby… Look at me.”

Ethan lifted his head out from Mark’s chest, where it previously rested. His face was flushed brightly because of the pet name, although he didn't comment on it. His eyes were still slightly puffy, and his cheeks were stained and red. It made the taller man’s heart ache.

“Nobody gets to make you feel bad.”

His body moved without thinking, and as soon as he knew he had lifted a hand up to the smaller’s cheek and cupped it, teaching his thumb across the worn skin. Subconsciously, Ethan leaned in against the warm hand and closed his eyes.

_ Oh my god. _

Mark simply just couldn't take it anymore.

He leant in and connected their lips.

The younger man didn't jump, nor flinch away, but immediately melted into the kiss and pressed harder on the others lips, savouring every taste. It wasn't particularly lustfull, but definitely passionate. An action describing feeling, like words never could. Feeling they had been bottling up for a long time. Feelings that were finally being revealed.

Pulling apart for air, they stared into eachothers eyes, foreheads leaning against each other and noses touching. Ethan’s face was bright red, much like Marks, and a readless was spread across his face. The other’s eyes darkened, as he took another glance at his partners lips, looking for consent.

A small nod was all it took.


End file.
